


Gone Horribly Right

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frottage, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave suggests a threesome with his matesprit Terezi and his moirail Karkat, and is left a little surprised by just how much they run with it, in more ways than one. Commission for Lyraeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Horribly Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/gifts).



The degree to which you've thrown yourself headlong into the world of alien sex is so great that sometimes you don't even realize just how fucking weird it is. You just at some point accepted that your freaky alien girlfriend was, like the rest of her species, a hermaphrodite with a prehensile dick that seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. Somewhere down the line, you also accepted that having a freaky alien boyfriend was cool too, and that due to quadrants, there is nothing weird about it. Well, maybe not for them. There's plenty that's gotten to you, either in hindsight, or right in the middle of the act. It's never the things you expect it to be; bulges coiling around your cock feel much nicer than you expected them to, and the first time Terezi fucked you, you made a mess of the bed like it was nobody's business. And the voluminous release that trolls deal out should have been terrifying, but there was something in the fullness that you find almost addictive.

But then there were things like Terezi's raspy complaint that you didn't have any horns to grab onto while she fucked you, always followed up by a fistful of hair being tugged back. You understood that one time, knelt down behind Karkat and going for his horns, only to find his short little nubs too small to get a good grip on, following in his girlfriend's footsteps in a sudden rush of understanding for a narrow experience that your species shouldn't be capable of knowing about.

You just always assumed Rose would be the one to get in so deep. Her interest in tentacles and thoroughly weird shit runs deep enough that it made sense; she had, after all, pretty much met an alien race and decided she was going to fuck it. Rose threw herself into learning about quadrants and into Kanaya's arms, and had of course done exactly as expected. It would have been easy to deflect everything onto Rose and assume that between the two, she was the one who'd get involved in all the weird shit and leave you free from the weird depths of xeno kink. You could just go off into the corner and chill.

Instead, you're sucking alien dicks in that corner.

And Rose only filled one quadrant. You have two.

When you bring up the idea of a threesome to the two of them, you expect it to be met with the sort of confusion you first gave the thought of quadrants; having up to four different kinds of relationships at one time is normal to them, but inclusive polyamory seems a much harder sell. Their reactions probably wouldn't be with as much cleverness as you had, but in your eyes "why do you have a relationship where you just crysturbate about how much you hate someone" was the best response a human could have given to the idea of kismesisitude. But you forget one key element to the entire equation: Terezi is a deviant, and Karkat has been wanting a piece of that bony ass since well before you showed up to get in the middle of them. They both lit up with the thought of making you a very literal 'middle'.

Terezi: 4N 3XC3LL3NT 1D34 D4V3 1 H3R3BY PROMOT3 YOU

The leery way that Terezi looks at Karkat as she speaks lights up just the faintest bit of jealous instinct in you, even if this was all your idea. It always takes a second for you to get used to whatever new crazy bullshit is going on, and on the pure gut reflex level, Karkat is your boyfriend and Terezi was going to keep her grubby hands off of him. Then logic comes rushing back, and the perfect storm of watching Karkat get fucked by a Terezi too occupied with someone else inflict her dominance upon you puts you at ease a little more. Not to mention, it's going to be fucking hot, and you are pretty much done with all inhibitions by this point.

Eventually, Rose would somehow hear about this, and in the fantasy land of your hopes and dreams, she is going to high five the hell out of you for it. The greatest high five of her life, and what would be the best of yours yours had you not grown up with Bro. Bro ensured every high five for the rest of your life was going to be mediocre at best.

Karkat: WHAT IS THIS REVELATORY BULLSHIT?   
Karkat: FOR ONCE ONE OF YOUR WEIRD HUMAN IDEAS IS ACTUALLY GOOD.   
Dave: well thanks for revealing that im a human karkat now i have to burn this identity and return to my home planet   
Terezi: 3NOUGH T4LK1NG BOYS 1 W4NT THOS3 P4NTS OFF

Terezi's interruption is a thankful element, stopping your banter before it devolves into something mood ruining. Everyone gets back on track, given the important reminder what you're all here for, and focusing on the task at hand. As likely as a threesome attempt going south due to arguing may be for everyone involved, they want this just as bad as you do. You suspect it's because they're both thinking, as they get their pants off, about how they could angle their relationships with you and the threesome into maybe finding a quadrant for each other, putting to an end the long will they/won't they that they had been circling around for too long. 

Your boxes don't even hit the floor when you feel a familiar hand grab your shoulder, fumbling about for a second before finding its mark, holding on extra tight just to compensate for its clumsiness. Terezi never grabs anything gently, and when she goes for your shoulder it only means one thing. Her other hand is around her bulge, the teal tentacle squirming at attention like the happiest dog that you never want to compare your girlfriend's junk to under any circumstances. Karkat follows suit, much less comfortable in it because your sex lives with your lovers are very, very different things. Terezi forces herself upon you with frantic and reckless physicality, pinning you down with her wiry frame and going crazy with whatever she can. But with Karkat, you actually find yourself topping far more often than not, all of his rage meaning absolutely nothing when his libido is fired up and you find yourself atop him, taking the reigns in a pale imitation--in more ways than one--of how Terezi claims you.

But with Terezi calling the shots, the self-assumed leader of the troll session finds himself easily going along with what she wants. It's your idea to have a threesome, so you're the one who's going to make it worth the trolls' whiles, on your knees and putting on a show. Terezi isn't saying anything, but you can hear her raspy breaths growing more eager as Karkat groans, his red bulge angling toward Terezi's. Before your wide eyes, the two tentacles lean toward one another, their tapered tips entwining eagerly and rubbing together

Dave: that is some beautiful shit right there its like theyre kissing and it belongs in a nature documentary   
Dave: maybe we should put a stop on this threesome and get david attenborough in here to record this

Sarcasm is really your last line of defense and it's about as effective as referencing earth pop culture to a bunch of aliens. Karkat's fingers slide through your hair, thicker than Terezi's and not having to try nearly as hard to grip it firmly as he pulls you forward, Terezi helping with her hold on your shoulder, and you join into what you described as a kiss. With no choice in the matter, you stick your tongue forward and lick the coiled ends, closing your eyes--not that they can tell beneath the shades that you aren't taking off now under any goddamn circumstances--and surrendering to the desires of your lovers. 

You don't mind too much, it's just a lot and very sudden. Not even undressed yet, and they're already putting you to work for them. Your hands slip up their gray thighs, gripping in that familiar way you always do when you go down on them, before you seize their bulges, unsure how to proceed from here given your utter lack of experience in being with two partners at once. Usually you just get sucking, but both your lovers are in front of you in equal need of attention, their parted cocks squirming and wriggling in your grip as you start to stroke their bases just to keep them at least a little satisfied while you try to figure something out.

At least, until you don't get a chance to. Karkat surprises you by taking initiative, using the grip on your hair to pull you toward his bulge, your lips just barely parting in time to take him down. Terezi looses a disappointed little whining noise as she loses the chance to Karkat as his red tip wriggles its way into your mouth and you get sucking. He's usually nowhere near this assertive, even when you're sucking him off, but his strong fingers ruffling your blond hair feel right, even if there's not as much confidence behind his touch as either of you would like there to be. You suspect he's trying to impress Terezi with this, but you know that if she's got plans for Karkat, they involve him bent over something, and he's going to get into position for her in record time. That can wait though; there's no point in focusing on everything going on around you, and you hone back in on the task at hand.

Your head bobs steadily in time with the dual stroking of their tentacles, working them over at the same pace. They won't stay still, because they never do, and you hate how much of a turn-on it is for you. Fingers can't move in all the ways they can, and you're not ashamed to admit that the way they feel inside of you, hitting places something rigid never could, has completely convinced you of the benefits of having sex with aliens. It's settled; your whole family is into fucked up stuff, you've gotta just accept it, roll with the punches, and enjoy being a pervert hurtling through space on a rock with a bunch of unreasonably attractive aliens.

You don't spend too long sucking Karkat off before your head is pulled back, Terezi sneering and taking the reigns, shoving you down onto her cock instead, and you can already tell that she's getting a little jealous. Trolls aren't used to group sex or the idea of active 'sharing' of someone they mutually have in their quadrants, and she's probably not getting too fond of the way you're giving Karkat all that mouth love. Her hips rock forward, trying to force more of her bulge past your lips than Karkat got, having you suck her deeper and further, because you love her more. Don't you? You're certainly going to tell her that you do, even if you can't do very much talking as her squirming tip spreads some thin teal fluid along the walls of your mouth as it refuses to stay still, rubbing fitfully against every warm and wet inch flesh it can find.

When Terezi passes you back to Karkat, you feel like they're almost begrudging in their sharing of you. Like they would much rather just grab both sides of your head and fuck your face in a pitch declaration of war, dare the other to do something about it as they claim you as theirs. Like you're about be the vector by which they pitch-flirt the hell out of each other, and it's not your voice in your head telling you how messed up that is, it's Rose laughing uproariously, because you have gone so much further down this hole than she ever could. It's your hole now, and your reward for being king of it is soon on its way

Karkat isn't guiding your head, just holding onto it, unsure how to lord any real dominance over you but liking to keep the illusion of it up. You play along, bobbing your head quickly and doing all the work for him, because honestly, the thought of being the plaything for your troll lovers is such an amazing one that you have to focus on every last sensory response your body is giving you to avoid acknowledging how bad your own cock is aching because of it. It sits between your clenched thighs, completely still and rigid, aching needily as Karkat revels in your mouth as you suck him down until your lips are pressing against the top of your gripping hand. Between your mouth and your hand, you've got his entire bulge worked over expertly, and he's stumbling around trying to think of something dirty to say, but for all of his evocative language and frequent vulgarity, he's terrible at trying to talk dirty, with brief periods of stumbling over fractions of words interspersed with moans that almost sound too gentle to have come from his mouth. As

But as Terezi takes the reigns and shoves your head back down onto her cock until the tip of her bulge is pressed against the back of your throat, she proves herself far more capable of dishing it. Her moans are punctuated by little assurances and compliments, and the grating quality of her voice does little to minimize just how much damage they're doing. She also has no issue with using your hair as leverage, setting your pace for you, at one much quicker and far less patient than you were giving Karkat. She's looking toward your boyfriend the whole time, sneering and smiling as she draws attention to you blowing her.

You get passed between them a few more times, left to compare the differences in how they taste and how much more hyperactive Terezi's bulge is versus how Karkat's always hits just the right spot for you to wish you weren't stroking them, because you want desperately to grab your cock and just put out the fire burning between your legs. They shift in position, and instead of standing next to each other and just dragging your head to their side, they stand opposite you, closer up so all you have to do is turn your head to get to them. As you suck one, the other's bulge gladly rubs against your face, translucent pre of their respective colours leaving your cheeks painted lewdly. You expect they're going to finish in unison, maybe even coil up and enjoy putting you through your paces together. A sudden rush of lust-induced camaraderie for the noble aim of marking you as theirs.

Terezi: 3NOUGH OF TH4T NOW

It's almost disappointing that she doesn't want to follow through, but as you're pulled back from Karkat's bulge and you're left looking up at both your lovers as their tentacles make friends with your cheeks, you breathe a sigh of relief nonetheless. When Terezi cums in your moth it's often more than you can handle. The two of them combined? There are limits to what you're willing to do for the sake of freaky xeno sex.

Terezi: G3T B3H1ND H1M K4RK4T 4ND L3TS S33 HOW MUCH H3 R34LLY W4NTS US TO SH4R3 H1M

Terezi drops down in front of you, and immediately you're expecting to get spitroasted. Your gut tells you it's her crooked smile, the fact that she's managed to successfully barter off your ass in exchange for reckless and selfish enjoyment of your mouth. It seems the sort of cruel idea she'd inflict upon you, a balanced and fair deal in her eyes. But she gets onto her back, and when she grabs your shoulders too hard and nails dig into your shirt and tease the skin beneath them, and pulls you forward instead. It leaves you so surprised in its defiance of your expectations that as your cock sinks in the slick, hot relief of Terezi's nook, you let out a confused grunt instead of the moan you want to.

You're thrusting before you've even finished processing. It's been too long alternating between giving your boyfriend and your girlfriend head; your needs have reached their breaking point, and your body has taken over until you can get your act together. For a sweet moment, you're not being used by your lovers to try and show each other up. You're just bucking frantically into your sopping wet girlfriend, gasping and grabbing at her hips as you thrust with everything you have, shameless in how you bury your face into her neck and pepper her with kisses. The possibility that this might not last is too weighty and ethereal a concept to even register.

Up until you feel Karkat's fingers.

The thick digits plunge in deep, and you cry out so vocally into Terezi's neck that her raspy laughter fills your ears, and you realize it's half because of your vocal and surprised reaction, and half because you bit down on her neck in response to it, and she's proud of you in ways you're almost too far gone to be worried about, but are still clinging to enough decency to find unsettling. Terezi has always let a little playful pitchness bleed into how she approached flush relationships, especially in the bedroom. She does things that you didn't even know were generally blackrom activities until you actually read up on it; the biting, the scratching, the way she likes to make you squirm under her mercy for as long as you can handle, and then usually a little while longer than that. Her tacit approval isn't really something you need right now.

This isn't the first time Karkat's used his fingers to ready you, but he's never been quite so vigorous about it, or so fast. He's pumping the strong digits quickly into you, spreading you out in preparation as his other hand grabs the back of your collar, tugs you up a little bit and makes you suck in a deep breath as you wonder what he's going to do even as you try and press forward, knowing that you want neither of them to see the wreck you've become. He doesn't even have his bulge in you yet, and already you're in a heaven you can't believe, throbbing as you thrust deep into Terezi, slowly acclimating to the pace of Karkat's fingers, which you find to actually be a little quicker than yours.

The fingers are barely out of your ass before the slimy, wriggling tip has replaced it, circling around your slightly parted rim in an almost predatory manner before he eases forward. Your thrusts cease as you suck in hard, biting your lip as Karkat grabs a hold of your hip and stills you with that freakish strength he never actually puts to use in the bedroom. You're left groaning as your cock is completely out of Terezi, whose does nothing but snicker as you're slowly pushed forward, sinking back into her only as Karkat pushes you forward, hips drawing ever closer as he feeds inch after inch of bulge into you with care. By the time you're balls deep inside of Terezi, Karkat's whole bulge is inside of you, and the dual sensations you've only ever known separately come together in an overwhelming rush even before the thrusting begins.

By Terezi's smile, you think she's always on some level wanted to at least watch Karkat fuck you. Possibly vice-versa as well; you're not in much of a state to ask anything, run ragged and shuddering as they begin to move. You expected them to be the bread in the Dave sandwich, but it's pretty clear that you're there as a buffer to toy with as they both grab a hold of you in various ways, holding tighter than either ever has, and turn your threesome idea back around onto you.

Karkat grabs your hair, tilting your head back as Terezi gleefully leans up and starting biting your neck. You want to groan and shiver and hate both of your lovers for doing this to you when this was all your fucking idea anyway, but by the time her tongue is lapping at the bite marks you're too horny to be angry anymore, and you're moaning as they get rough with you even if clearly they want to get rough with each other. Your matesprit and your moirail are turning pitch before your very eyes, and all it took was you to give them a little push by total accident. Of course, as far as being the third wheel goes, it's not too bad; you are the one getting fucked and doing the fucking at the same time. You've practically lost control of your hips; you go forward as Karkat goes forward, and Terezi's upward thrusts send you back into your boyfriend's lap before you do it all again. 

They settle into a rhythm with far more chemistry than they should have for people who have never done this before. There's no communication, unless their ragged groans and, "HOLD H1S H43D TO TH3 S1D3 TH3R3S 4 LOT OF SP4C3 FOR M3 TH3R3" are coded messages. It's eerie how well they move in perfect complement to one another, not that you're complaining too much. Everything is so tight. You, Terezi, the tight hold on your hair that's making you wonder where this aggressive side of Karkat was when he was on his back getting railed every night for a week. His bulge won't stay still inside of you, and as always it knows exactly where to go, your anal walls clenching down harder as it hits all the right spots, although it's never been this fast before, and the extra friction from its expert touches is maddening. Terezi's flush against you, and her bulge has decided instead of pressing against your stomach so that she can completely ruin your shirt--she always complains when her teal gets in the way of the candy red--it's tilted downward. It pulsates and throbs against your balls, still slick from your blowjob and providing an odd, slithering sensation as its tip curls back up and wraps around your base. It's not a strong muscle, but for how little pressure it can exert, its desire to pull you into her nook is surprisingly noticeable in the chaos of everything going on around you.

Cumming is inevitable, but you've given the trolls a head start, and before you can finish, you feel the quivering and swelling of the red bulge that won't stop pounding you from behind. You shudder and grab at Terezi's arms, trying to brace yourself as well as you can, but then Karkat's digging nails into your back and you're too busy shouting to steel yourself as he cums. Red genetic fluid floods your ass and makes you howl as he pulls out, but you're already at capacity by that point and it's leaking out of your ass before he's withdrawn fully. The worst part is that he's still going, and your ass is getting a nice coating of red. The first time it happened, you panicked and blew your load on shock alone, but now you're so far gone it gets you off, and as you feel the oddly cool red begin to run down to your balls and coat Terezi's shaft, you lose control as well.

Karkat is still pulling your hair and digging nails into your back, and Terezi's not so much nibbling on your jawline as trying to sign her name in teeth marks. It's a recipe for disaster, and you practically jump as the tornado takes you, not caring if you end up crashing down in a rain of frogs. You're done, and there is only one possible ending to this. You buck and shudder and your hands have to leave Terezi's sleeves because your glasses are slipping off and they're your only saving grace at this point. You cum into Terezi, throbbing and spurting your pearlescent seed. It's not quite on their level at all, but there's enough for Terezi to purr into your cheek as she feels the warmth against the lining of her nook.

You expect her to cum too, but suddenly you're no longer on her, and Karkat's weight is suspiciously absent, laving your back tingling in loss. You're flat on your ass, hands finding a good hold beneath you and pulling you up just in time to see Karkat, with a hand holding tight onto his curly hair pulling him up real close. Terezi's bulge slithers against his face as she closes that last little inch toward toward by taunting him.

Terezi: LOOK L1K3 YOU C4M3 F1RST WH1CH M34NS TH3 B3TT3R TROLL WON

Karkat doesn't fight it, just snarls and squirms as teal smears along his face. You feel like you've missed something in the flurry of what's gone down, and you're unable to pull your eyes away as you watch your girlfriend cum all over your boyfriend's face. The flood of teal makes him squirm harder, and he pulls back stubbornly against the hand holding onto his hair, which only ends up spreading the affected area further. By the time she's spent, her bony hips continuing to rock as her bulge tauntingly smears the cum into his angry face, you're wondering if it'd be best to just bail and give them some space.

Dave: did i fall asleep or something whats going on here   
Terezi: WH1L3 YOU W3R3 H4RD 4T WORK, W3 GOT 4 L1TTL3 B3T GO1NG   
Terezi: F1RST ON3 TO CUM H4S TO G3T TH3 OTH3RS ON TH31R F4C3   
Karkat: I THINK WE MIGHT BE PITCH NOW SO CONGRATULATIONS DAVE FOR ENABLING THIS HORRIBLE UNION THAT I ALREADY FUCKING REGRET   
Terezi: OH B3 QU13T AND S1T ON MY L4P YOU KNOW WH4T COM3S N3XT   
Terezi: D4V3 YOU COM3 H3R3 TOO H3LP M3 FUCK K4RKL3S

You're completely fucking lost right now, but you see an opportunity to turn things around, and you figure it's better to just go along with the moment than try and stop it. You don't even really want to stop it, and if Karkat's about to be on the receiving end of the amazing feelings that just sent you hurtling toward release, you'll gladly oblige. Both of your lovers should know what that feels like. Shuffling forward, you wonder where this is going, but thankfully Terezi is there to take the lead. She settles down onto the floor, Karkat sitting backwards in her lap as you're positioned in front of him, your tip lining up at his nook as her bulge wriggles about freely. 

You expect that she's going to go for his ass, because what else could it be? Oh, you're so naive, and the second her bulge begins to coil around your quivering cock, you're wondering why on earth you thought this wasn't going to get so much weirder than you were ready for. It feels amazing, because Terezi's cock wrapped around yours has never not felt amazing, but Karkat's primed red slit is calling and you exactly what's going to happen. You swear under your lips as your upper body throttles forward and you're kissing Karkat through all the strands of teal across his lips in apology for what you're about to do, because you're almost sorry. You're sure Terezi isn't, and Karkat seems apprehensive but a little eager, leaving you as the only voice of reason in this madhouse of a threesome. And you should never, under any circumstances, be the sanest one in the room.

Terezi grabs your ass like she owns it--and you're actually pretty sure she does--and pulls you in as her hips tip upward, the two of you sinking into Karkat's nook at the same time. It's not something you're ready for, but you're past the point where anybody cares what your ass thinks; with Karkat and Terezi seemingly gone black, you're no longer the thread tying this mess together, and they outnumber you. It means they've embraced the idea of a threesome and closed the triangle, ensuring that this is going to become a frequent occurrence, but you can't think about the future when you're finding that the tightness you'd just known has been dethroned.

Karkat's nook feels cozy around your cock on a normal day. Terezi's bulge is stronger than it looks, and the muscles help it get a firm grasp. Combine the two, with his vaginal walls clenching down tightly even as they're pushed a little past what they probably should be, and suddenly you're unable to handle it, but thankfully, neither can they. You're all breathing heavy, ragged and moaning and grasping at each others' bodies with reckless, eager abandon. Nobody cares what quadrant who is in or tries to adapt how they should grab or touch. You just go at it. Kisses every which way, hands tugging at hair and holding softly onto hips. You almost wonder if, in the amazing feeling of doubly penetrating Karkat together, you've all transcended the confines of quadrants for just a moment. It's all a blur where you're united by passion and lust, almost down to a less complex and broken down, more human sort of love, but you keep that little observation quiet. Certainly out of respect for their system of relationships and not because you're too busy moaning into Terezi's mouth as she licks her cum off of your tongue. No, it's definitely because you're a real good guy.

You thrust in time with Terezi, and you find that it's not as hard to move in sync as you thought it was. Maybe it's just the sexual chemistry between you all, slipping easily into something agreeable by everyone involved. Her hand still squeezing your ass certainly helps, because it simply won't let up on you. You slip one of yours back around to your matesprit's rear as well; there isn't much to grab, but you take what you can and don't let go, trying to pull her in tighter and really sandwich Karkat in. Your other hand is on his bulge, and you've never stroked a cock so quickly in your life, and the fact it isn't yours speaks to just how much damage they've done, because you know that no moment in your life is ever going to make you want to jerk yourself off anywhere near this hard. But you want to hear him moan, want him to be as vocal as possible as he comes unraveled before your very eyes. You and Terezi are both at his neck now, and you love the way the vibrations in his throat quiver against your eager lips as you kiss and she bites.

He gets tighter, and you thrust harder. Her bulge won't stop squirming like it would if you were frotting normally, loosening and tightening, growing a little slacker to get a lighter, lower coil before slowly getting firmer as it snakes its way up in a loose spiral. Everything is incredible, and you almost wish you had a nook, because you don't think your ass could handle two bulges, but Karkat's expression is one of such total bliss and satiation before he's even blown another load--and you can feel in your grip that he is so close you're amazed he's able to keep himself together--and you can't help but be envious of that, and the fact that Terezi will soon want a taste of it too.

 

Karkat cums first again, but this time nobody can blame him. He's being pushed too far, penetrated in a way that has him holding onto both of your shirts so hard you're fearful he'll tear them. One strong throb loosens your grip as he blows his load all over himself and you, copious amounts of red cum splattering up all over his black sweater and your red shirt, which clings to your body as the part around your stomach is completely soaked in short order. You keep thrusting and pumping, fucking feverishly as you and Terezi still try to go, and fucking him in the afterglow is only making him louder, keeping him lingering in paradise as pleasure refuses to let his body come down from the high.

You and Terezi join him shortly thereafter. You go first by an instant, but the heavy throb as your cock spurts sets her off as well, and all the white you fill him with as your hips lose pace with hers, thrusts stuttering as you just fuck wildly into your mewling boyfriend, is quickly overwhelmed by another flood of teal that practically washes yours away. Karkat's stomach swells a little as he's filled with cum, finally coming down from his high and barely able to articulate sounds as he quivers between the two of you. Your bodies are already weakly slumped down against his as he tries to find support against the both of you, but your weight coming down at both ends is the best he's going to get. It's not too bad, actually; you keep him upright just fine as you all linger in a breathless heap.

Nobody knows what to say, and you're all very aware of the likelihood that you'll say the wrong thing almost immediately and ruin the good thing you finally have going. You're settled into a triad of quadrants in a way that seems poly in a very human way, a compromise to your and their species' different forms of romance that nobody was expecting to find. How this is going to work, either on a level of function or on not ending up a disaster, is beyond you, but your arms wrap around both your lovers and you bask in the warmth of the three-way cuddle pile, which forms a nice distraction from all that. You'll probably all have to sit down with Kanaya and figure things out, but for the moment nobody wants to think very much about it. You suspect Terezi will be the first to speak, and that she'll be demanding that she have a turn, and simply because nothing comes to mind worth saying, you decide to let her break the silence.

You're not even ironically pretending not to be looking forward to it.


End file.
